Dulces para Sesshomaru
by Kim Sam
Summary: [Fic para 'Saco de regalos piratas' del foro ¡Siéntate!] Sesshomaru siempre ha detestado la comida de los humanos, pero, en plena época navideña Rin siente el deseo de regalarle al demonio unas piedras de colores llamadas 'dulces'.


**Dulces para Sesshomaru.**

 ** _[Fic #2 para Saco de regalos piratas del foro ¡Siéntate!]_**

 _Los personajes utilizados en este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, son solamente utilizados para historias sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Sesshomaru-sama…

La voz de Rin llegó claramente a sus agudos sentidos a pesar de que la joven susurró su nombre para luego bajar la mirada y que sus mejillas pálidas tomasen un suave color rosado, el frío de la época festiva también causaba efecto en la joven cómo lo hacía el demonio perro.

La mirada café de Rin fue sustituida por varios pares de ojos y se trataba del reducido grupo amistoso del inútil de su hermano, las festividades sin sentido de los humanos le resultaban tediosas al Lord del Oeste, solamente viajaba por Rin, únicamente por ella, para colmarla de regalos y de su presencia.

— ¡Keh! ¿Y a que ha venido este ahora? –murmuró InuYasha con desdén hacia la figura de su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru decidió ignorarlo y concentrar toda su atención en Rin, la sacerdotisa del futuro empezó a reñir a InuYasha por su comportamiento mientras los cachorros del hanyou hablaban con su protegida acerca de regalos navideños, tanta cháchara amistosa, gritos, risas y humanos por doquier, agregando la presencia del imbécil de su hermano, no le gustaba y solo aumentaba su irritación.

— Rin, vamos. –sentenció el demonio de cabellos platinados mientras tomaba dirección una dirección opuesta al pequeño grupo de amigos.

Una voz femenina le detuvo, pero no era la de Rin.

— Oye, Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Es navidad y estoy completamente segura de que a Rin le gustará pasar una festividad a tu lado –habló Kagome tomando a uno de sus cachorros entre sus brazos.

— ¿Podría hacerlo, Sesshomaru-sama? –Rin se encontraba a la derecha de la sacerdotisa, sus ojos cafés brillaban de ilusión y no había cosa en el mundo a la que pudiese negar a aquella muchacha.

Al no consguir una respuesta rápida, Rin tomó el atrevimiento de llevarle de la mano a donde se encontraba todo el grupo, el monje junto a la exterminadora y sus hijos además de los otros demonios amigos de InuYasha cómo eran Kirara y Shippo. La fogata calentaba sus cuerpos, el ambiente era muy ameno y lleno de alegría, Sesshomaru observaba todo con detalle y estaba al pendiente de cualquier acción o reacción de los hijos de InuYasha hacia Rin, quienes batallaban con bolas de nieve deleitando a los presentes con sus suaves risas.

Sesshomaru había perdido gran parte de su tiempo observando a Rin, además de que no tenía nada que conversar con su hermano o sus amigos, claramente no era la misma niña que había dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás, su cuerpo y algunas partes de su rostro habían cambiado dejado a su paso a una mujer en vez de una niña. Un extraño y dulce olor invadió las fosas nasales del daiyoukai, su mirada dorada se posó en las suaves manos de Rin sosteniendo un frasco con extrañas piedras con formas aún más raras recubiertas con algo metálico, frunció el ceño mientras miraba los cálidos y brillantes ojos cafés de Rin.

— ¿Quiere comer un dulce, Sesshomaru-sama? –murmuró Rin alzando la cesta que traía entre sus dedos. – Kagome-chan los ha traído de su época, Rin ha probado algunos y son realmente sabrosos.

— No. –sentenció con voz clara. Sesshomaru detestaba la comida de humanos y aún más si era proveniente de aquella extraña y chillona mujer del futuro.

— Vamos, _cuñadito_ , que comas un poco de dulce no hará que se te caiga el pelo o te salga un tercer ojo. –la voz risueña de Kagome rebotó en sus oídos, logrando que le dirigiese una mirada ponzoñosa.

InuYasha miraba a su mujer cómo si el tercer ojo le hubiese brotado a ella en la frente, Sesshomaru sabía que su medio-hermano no tenía control sobre la muchacha que tenía cómo pareja pero debía inculcarle al menos un poco de recato o acabaría en desastre. Podía ignorar los comentarios de la sacerdotisa pero la tierna mirada de Rin le carcomía por dentro, sin embargo, no dejó ver sus emociones.

— Quizás sea mejor que Rin le guarde a Sesshomaru-sama los dulces en una cestita para que luego pueda comérselos, pero debe prometer que compartirá los dulces con Jaken-sama. ¿Le parece bien, Sesshomaru-sama? –le brindó una hermosa sonrisa esperando su aceptación.

— Haz lo que quieras, Rin.

Ella asintió aún con una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó de su lado para tomar los pequeños dulces y guardarlos como le había prometido a su amo. Sesshomaru la miró desaparecer en la choza donde vivía la ruidosa sacerdotisa junto a su hermano y la pequeña manada de cachorros que poseían, tantos olores y humanos mezclados le provocaban nauseas, ya no soportaba estar más en aquel lugar y solo esperaba que Rin tomase pronto su decisión.

Para cuando ella volvió, el daiyoukai de cabellos plateados se encontraba dispuesto a marcharse de aquel pestilente lugar, no había nada como la tranquilidad del bosque donde se estaba hospedando mientras encontraba el camino a casa y cómo ya había cumplido con su misión empezó a caminar hacia las entrañas de la selva, sin embargo, no contó con que Rin le tomase de la mano haciendo retrasar su llegada.

No se encontraban ojos curiosos a la vista, los humanos seguían con su charla e InuYasha era el juguete de sus hijos al igual que los otros dos demonios, Shippo y Kirara, Rin tomó la manga de su haori mientras extendía entre las palmas de sus manos una pequeña bolsa con un hombre barbudo y un sombrero rojo, algunos renos y unas extrañas figuras, el empaque olía igual que las extrañas piedras que su prometida llamaba _dulces_.

— Feliz navidad, Sesshomaru-sama. –murmuró Rin.

F— Feliz navidad, Rin. –susurró llevando al rostro femenino su mano para acariciar la suavidad de la mejilla sonrosada de Rin.

Antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad total del bosque, tomó la bolsa llena de las piedritas que Rin le había obsequiado entre sus garras y examinó el paquete con ojo crítico, olían muy dulce para su gusto además de que su origen era desconocido para él, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no era ningún cobarde y los objetos humanos no le producían algún efecto, decidió abrir uno de sus presentes.

La piedra color verde brillante apareció ante sus ojos bajo la extraña capa metálica que lo recubría, le olisqueó un poco más antes de metérselo a la boca, el dulzor le invadió la boca y le sorprendió tanto que lo escupió a la tierra. Su sabor era extrañamente delicioso, paladeó un poco el sabor que aún quedaba en su boca antes de escupir, no debía olvidar que aquello era comida de humanos y aunque le sorprendiese, debía repudiarlos.

Pero había sido Rin quién se los había obsequiado, quizás debería probar algunos más mientras llegaba con Jaken, tenía tantos en la pequeña bolsa como para más de un mes si no los compartía con el demonio verde de ojos saltones.

No iba a compartir su regalo con Jaken, aquellas piedritas de colores se convirtieron en el primer regalo navideño de Sesshomaru y no estaba dispuesto a dejar perder sus dulces.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Este es mi tercer fic y mi segundo reto para el foro **_¡Siéntate!_** , esta vez tengo el placer de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita RinxSessh.

Este one-shot está dedicado a _**Morgan's Panties**_ , gracias por el reto cariño, me hiciste el año escribiendo sobre ellos 3.

Si les ha gustado esta historia, denle fav y dejen comentarios con sus criticas y/o sugerencias, todo lo responderé.

Hasta la próxima, besos.

 **Sky.**


End file.
